My Angel Burned Me
by potterluvva
Summary: Draco reveals what Mr. Harry James Potter did to him. Slash.


HEY!…this is my first story an I hope you like it!

Diclaimer- I don't own harry potter, I only own this plot and any character's I added

Chapter 1-Hurting inside and out

"Why did you do it?"

My silver eyes looked up at her in amazement. " You expect me to tell a _private_ secret about my self to a complete stranger? Express my self to absolute foreigner?"

"But you do know me. We've been talking for days. How do you expect me to help you, if you won't tell me what's wrong, or what happened that made you want to die?" the "foreigner" replied, sounding rather irritated.

"What is there to tell? That I wanted out of this world? Th-that…"

" That what Draco. I'm only here to help you. What you say will not go to Dumbledore or anyone else. I promise you." _I promise you_. Those words echoed in my head. Useless. They meant nothing. A promise, beginning with those three words. A promise broken. A promise made by _him. _I still remember that day, the day my live changed. Not for the better mind you. I remember everything about that day, the when, what, where, why, and how. Now I ask myself what happened…to me…to _us. _I pondered on as Adena, my St. Mungo therapist, watched me curiously. She was probably my fifth therapist, having sent the rest back to St. Mungos to be treated or in tears. Maybe this one might last. Give me the help I crave for.

" I don't know where to begin. What to say. I, myself feel confused." I finally replied, so softly, that Adena lent toward me to hear it all.

"How about we leave this for today. One day, you will be ready to tell. One day." _One day. _They all said that. I've waited for that day, but it never came. For some reason though, I believe her. The day had to be today. I had to release my self. Being so caught up in my thoughts I barely heard what she said. " Tell me about your day."

_My day._ What happened today? The usual. People pointing, whispering loudly, staring with pity in there eyes at the suicidal boy. Then there was when I saw him. Very few know he was involved. That he was the reason. No one would expect that of the supposed "golden boy."

"Nothing really. The usual. But I saw him." I said, oh so casually.

"Who his he? The other therapist's said you talked about a boy. Who his? What did he play in all of this?" Adena asked, the damn curious girl er…woman.

"He's everything. H-he's the reason, the cause. I hate him….but then I love him so much," I add quietly. "I'll answer your questions. But with a story. I'll tell you as much as I can today, but there is always tomorrow."

"Begin the story, Draco"

"All the angst, the torment, and self-mutilation were destined to happen. What lead up to it, though, started in the summer. It all began when…."

Birds chirped happily in the morning, waking up a very grumpy me.

" Bloody birds. Don't know when the shouldn't sing." It was the last week of summer vacation and I wanted to catch as much sleep as possible before the dreaded school started. I rolled over to look at what time it was.

"9'o clock! Bloody hell…I'm late!" I ran out of bed and quickly changed in to clean clothes. Picking up my wand, I hastily cast a glamour charm ove me to make me look presentable. When finishing brushing my teeth, I ran downstairs and into the kitchen to grab some breakfast. Stuffing a muffin in my mouth, I scampered to the lounge. Grabbing some flow powder, I darted to the fireplace, successfully dropping most of the powder on the way. Oh well…what are houselves for?

Throwing the powder in the fire I jumped in after it while yelling " the Tower." The Tower was one of mother's many vacation spots. She had owled me a day before asking me to meet her there. " I wonder why," I mutter to know one in particular. "Decided I wasn't a mistake?"

"Now who would think you're a mistake, my little dragon?" a cold, but rather high-pitched voice from behind me. I turned slowly around, realizing that my worst fears could come true right now. " Not happy to see me? I'd hope not, seeing the pain it'll put you through." The figure said, fingering its wand.

Recognition dawned my eyes as I said " Lord Voldemort"

"Yes boy, nice to see you recognize your superiors," the dark lord said haughtily. "Now I have a job for you. No, it's not the mark. You have to earn the mark. Narcissa, come in my darling." Relief flooded in me. I wasn't going to get the mark. Feeling uncharacteristically happy, I looked over what else ol'voldie had said. _Narcissa?_ My mother? I had forgotten about her as soon as the Dark Lord's surprise visit. The relief left me as quickly as it came. Was my mother okay? I knew I didn't love her, but I did care for her. I silently prayed for the best and turned around just as I heard footsteps.

She entering the dark room gracefully ,like a swan. As horrible as she was, she was beautiful. An angel, some had said. But that was before they knew her. So my Mother was okay…but why is she smirking? She knows something, something bad. Predicting the worst, I turned to the Dark Lord.

"What must I do?" was all I could manage to say. As hard as it is to admit, I was scared out of my wits.

"You have two jobs. The first is pretty easy. Watch over Potter and his improvement in magic. Second, you must watch Snape. He does not seem loyal to me but to that mudblood loving fool. Do this for me, and I will spare you any punishment in the future. But right now, you will be punished for your tardiness. Narcissa, the whip?"

I looked toward my mother as she produced a whip from the folds of her cloak. Staring at it in horror I slowly backed away. That whip…it was used on me before. Lucius' whip. Lord Voldemort took it from my mother's hand, blood still crusted on it. _My blood_. Memories began to flood toward me as the Dark Lord walked toward me.

I shrieked in pain as the first hit, hit me on my back causing me to lie down. One after another, seeming to go one forever. But then it stopped. Turning over slowly and gingerly I saw the Dark Lord grin at me.

"Enjoying your self my dragon? Stand up you piece of filth. Quickly now, I haven't all day." He said, still grinning like a maniac. As I stood up, I noticed the fireplace in front of me and a pot of flow powder on the side. Grabbing some as Voldemort's head was turned I slipped it into my pocket and began to plan my escape.

Please review!


End file.
